


Like This Always

by hellolisty



Category: Red Dwarf RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolisty/pseuds/hellolisty
Summary: Lying next to a sleeping Chris, Craig muses. Slightly angsty.
Relationships: Chris Barrie/Craig Charles
Kudos: 6





	Like This Always

Craig gazed at the man lying next to him, now soundly asleep. God, he was beautiful. Chris had hooked a leg around him and his arm was slumped around Craig’s waist.

Why couldn’t it be like this always? Why couldn’t it have been like this always?

Initially, when _this_ had all started, their sex had been a means to an end when they were both horny but too tired to go out and pickup at the end of the day.

After Chris’ return from his brief hiatus, they both found that their fumbling encounters of the past just weren’t going to cut it anymore. Craig could still remember vividly the look on Chris’ face the first time he came inside Craig – he had never seen anything more beautiful, more erotic.

Now both in their fifties, they didn’t see each other not nearly as much as Craig wanted, needed.

“Hey, you okay?”

Deep in thought, Craig hadn’t noticed Chris wake up.

“Yeah.”

“What’re you thinking about?”

Craig paused before answering. “Just… us.”

“Craig…”

“Don’t panic, I’m not going to ask you to marry me or anything. Just… reminiscing.”

Chris looked at him with an expression Craig couldn’t quite place.

Chris then kissed him deeply and rolled on top of Craig. Craig melted into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Chris’ hips. If these stolen meetings were all Chris would give him, Craig would hold onto them like a drowning man clinging to a lifeline. Maybe it would be enough.

Maybe.


End file.
